Llamadas
by NoeLawliet
Summary: ...que realmente son incómodas. Oneshot. Creek, Style & Bunny.


**_South Park pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker. Esos dos debían hacer muchas cositas sucias para imaginarse estos personajes, ¿no? Okya. :c_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Llamadas...<strong>

_**CASO 1: CREEK.**_

Como era usual, Tweek se encontraba nervioso, temblando y tomando un café. Era domingo, no debía hacer ninguna tarea que podía hacerle explotar según él, y ninguna persona de la que tuviera que defenderse en caso de ataque. Y la pura verdad es que extrañaba un poco a su novio, Craig Tucker, así que decidió llamarle de sorpresa. Un gesto romántico no sería en vano.

Esperó. El primer tono salía en el teléfono del Tucker. Tweek imaginó la voz de Adam Lambert cantando _"For Your Entertainment"_ y el pelinegro contestando de inmediato, ya que ese era el tono de llamada exclusivo para el rubio cafeinómano.

Al segundo Tweek ya se estaba diviendo en dos cosas: en impacientarse y en preocuparse. ¿Y si a su novio le habían aducido los extraterrestres como sujeto de pruebas humano? ¿Y si sus odiosos padres habían decidido llevarle a un orfanato por lo malo de su conducta? ¿Y si una prostituta barata se le había insinuado y entonces lo había olvidado por completo? Esa última posibilidad (tan remota, pero que a Tweek le pareció especialmente posible) le asustó de sobremanera, así que, cuando respondieron al tercer tono, no dudó en gritar:

—¡ALÉJATE DE MI HOMBRE, PERRA, AGH!

—...

—¡Craig es mío, agh! ¡Es solo mi hombre, aleja tus asquerosas manos de él o te las verás conmigo, pedazo de Kenny, ack!

—Tweek, soy tu suegra.

_**CASO 2: Style.**_

_Oh, diablos_, pensó Kyle por millonésima vez. Ese día su esposo Stan trabajaba hasta tarde, pero él no. No sería de gran importancia... ¡ni no estuviera tan excitado! El pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo bonita que le resultaba una fotografía del Marsh en la sala. Sí, se veía muy bien de hecho, con esa camisa marrón que le marcaba el pecho fuerte pero delgado, que además le tapaba los brazos largos de dedos exquisitos, ese cabello negro rebelde, esos ojos azules que podían competir contra el cielo y el mar y aún así ganarles a ambos, ese gorro azul enmarcado por el pompón rojo que parecía... que parecía...

¡POR DIOS! ¡No podía estar pensando en eso! ¡Él no era ningún Kenny!

—¡Ahh! ¡Ya no aguanto!

Kyle mandó al carajo su integridad moral, marcando desesperadamente el número telefónico de su moreno favorito. Al primer tono, contestó.

—¿Kyle?

—Hum, hola, Stan... —el pelirrojo no podía creerlo en realidad, pero su instinto le hacía dejarse llevar y siguió hablando, utilizando a la vez una voz increíblemente seductora—, ¿sabes? Estoy solo, aquí en nuestra cama, acabo de salir de la ducha y... ¡uy! Se me ha caído la bata del baño... estoy demasiado cachondo, no puedo esperar a que vuelvas para que recorras mi cuerpo con tus manos. Nunca creí que diría esto pero me encanta que lo hagas, mis pezones se endurecen de solo verte, Stan... ngh... —el Broflosvki se pasó la mano por el pecho con el pensamiento dicho en el celular—. Quiero que vuelvas ya y me tomes, por favor... necesito sentirte dentro, Stan...

—Ejem... Kyle, tengo el teléfono en altavoz.

**_CASO 3: Bunny._**

Oh, demonios, cómo lo extrañaba. Ese era el pensamiento de Kenneth McCormick, ganador de las Olimpiadas de Pobretones Mundiales, y novio de Butters Stotch. Sí, novio. El más alto por fin había sentado cabeza luego de caerse a los pies del pequeño como todo un puto enamorado. Pero claro, no estaba pegado a él todo el tiempo intentando meterle mano como todos pensaban... porque no podía. Sonaba demasiado acosador y no quería asustar al pobre Butters, así que había ocasiones donde se separaban y continuaban con sus vidas aparte.

Pero ese día Kenny no tenía ganas de nada excepto de, al menos, hablar con su querido novio. Marcó el número en su celular (un Nokia, súper resistente, por cierto) y esperó a que atendiera la llamada. Y cuando finalmente descolgaron y contestaron, que no pudo resistirse.

—Ay, mi Butters... te extrañaba tanto... quisiera ser chupaflor para extraer todo el néctar que hay dentro de ti —dijo el travieso McCormick.

—... Ya te paso con mi hijo. —respondió la voz molesta del señor Stotch.

Kenny quiso morirse.

Literalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! c: Sí, yo, a las ocho y tantos de la mañana, publicando un oneshot. ._. Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida, en serio. Bueno, cambiando de tema, espero que les haya gustado el fanfic. :3 Me estoy volviendo cafeinómana por ustedes chicos. (?) Inner: Pero vos ya eras cafeinómana. Noe: Callate. Como decía, sé que no me quedó tan bien como el anterior de comedia que publiqué pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para ustedes. c: Ah, y por cierto, aquí va una preguntita: ¿Tienen hermanos? Digo, para acercarme más a mis lectores. xD Inner: Cofcofvioladoracofcof. Noe: ¡Que te calles dije, carajo! Como sea, eso fue todo, y si quieren dejarme un review no les voy a pegar (?)<strong>

_**Matta nee!**_


End file.
